A Random Fanfic by Rainchan
by EternalSnowfall
Summary: Sorry, I found this on my computer and I asked Rainchan if it was okay if i posted it. Pairings vary, maybe spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A Random Fan Fic (Part 1)**

**By, yours truly, Rain-Chan (--)**

**Anime: Variety**

**Summary: A transformed version of the original script-formatted story. Written by Rain Meganime and Rena Kuroyama, edited by Rena Kuroyama.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a show…nope, not yet…**

**Warning: This may have spoilers for some shows, MAJOR Ooc-ness, and most definitely, character-death.**

**Day1**

Once upon a time in feudal Japan a young girl, Rena, had to find something she lost…

"No! Coco!" Rena shouted, crying waterfall tears, "Where are you!" She ran around in circles, still crying, "My poor Coco!"

"Stop that, you look like a child!" Hao, who was in Feudal Japan for some reason, shouted, sitting crossed legged and armed on the floor.

Rena glared at Hao through her tears, "But my Coco-Chan!"

Kurama, who just happened to travel back in time, stepped up to the shrieking girl, "I'll help you look for her, what does she look like?" He bent over to reach the girl's short height.

"Oh, thank you, you're the best!" Rena jumped up and down, obviously happy.

Hao looked off into space, "Stupid kid." He mumbled.

"So when is the last time you encountered this Coco?" Kurama asked, ignoring Hao's angry mumbles.

"Encountered? **Lady **you're crazy! I only play with Coco!" Rena said, being the dumbest person in the world.

Kurama had a BIG sweat-drop thingy, "Lady?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hao rolled on the ground, laughing his head off and clutching his stomach painfully.

Kurama looked over at the Shaman angrily, "Shut the f--- up, Hao!" He said, really ticked off.

Rena looked at Kurama with an EXTREMELY babyish face, "Oooh, you said a potty word! I'm telling my mommy…" She ran off to her village, which was nearby.

"You're in deep sh-t now…" Hao rolled about, gasping for breath. Kurama glared at him, and gave off that aura that translated into 'I will kill you, so you better watch out…'.

Yes, it's short. Yes, it is completely…stupid. Well, review pleeeeeease, or Hao is going to suffer terribly by the hands of…(insert dramatic music) EDWARD ELRIC! (Thunder clashes)

**Day 6**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Random Fan Fic (Part 1)**

**By, yours truly, Rain-Chan (--)**

**Anime: Variety**

**Summary: A transformed version of the original script-formatted story. Written by Rain Meganime and Rena Kuroyama, edited by Rena Kuroyama.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a show…nope, not yet…**

**Warning: This may have spoilers for some shows, MAJOR Ooc-ness, and most definitely, character-death.**

**Day 2**

Rena eventually found Coco, and Kurama got in trouble with Rena's mother for using such language near her daughter. Because he didn't stop the hysterical laughing, Hao was beaten to a bloody pulp by a VERY angry Kurama.

Rena bounced off of the house wall (literally) and landed next to her friend, Rain. Then, she shouted, "Hey Rain, we're cooking for one of my grandma's parties!" She threw her arms up, really really being happy.

"Really now? Can we use poison!" Rain asked, looking extremely evil. Rena stared at her, thinking of the answer when--

"No! People are actually going to eat this!" She exclaimed.

Rain stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, "….and your point is?" She asked, knowing that this was not the answer that you usually get from Rena.

"NO! MY GRAN GRAN GOING TO BE HERE!" Rena wailed.

Dinner time-

Everyone comes and sits down…

Marco (Shaman King)

Kagome (Inuyasha)

Nami (One Piece)

Jonathan (Full moon wo Sagashite)

Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Ryoko (Spiral Suiri no Kizuna)

Zoey (Mew Mew Power)

Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

Barney (Barney)

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (duh)

Terra (Teen Titans)

Bloom (Winx Club)

King (Rave Master)

Rena's Grandma (?)

Rena introduced the guests to her best friend, "And so this is Granny, King, Bloom, Terra, Turtles, Barney, Squidward, Kurama (glare), Zoey, Ryoko, Armstrong, Jonathan, Nami, Kagome, and last but not least, Marco!" She shouted.

Rain, out of instinct, shouted, "Polo!"

"Fish out of the water!" Rena shouted just to finish the little outburst. Needless to say, Marco was EXTREMELY annoyed by this, so he threw his best death glare at the two happy girls. At this time, the two quickly covered their chests, while Marco stared at them with a confused look.

"Slowly and surely…" Rena said, and they stared to walk backwards slowly.

Rain followed Rena to a certain point, then shouted, "Run!" As if on cue, she shot towards the kitchen. Rena followed shortly after, leaving the 'guests' to their conversations.

Kitchen-

In the lovely kitchen, Rain was busy cooking chicken, and Rena poured water into glasses. When she was done, she stared at a certain glass of water, "Hey this is Kurama's water! Let's put poison in it!" She said, looking evil.

Rain looked up from the cooking chicken and started, "But you said—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID!" Interrupts Rena, and she poured the small bottle of poison that she conveniently held (And no Q's about why she had poison with her!)

Rain rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever." While she poured seasoning in the chicken that she was putting her final touches on.

Dinner has been served, and Rena gives Kurama the poisoned water she made for him earlier.

Rena: Drink up, Kurama. (evil smirk)

Kurama: (Suspiciously drinks glass of water) Mmmm.

Rena: (Grin)

Kurama: Yum (Smile) Thanks Rena!

Rena: Feel any different? (Confused)

Kurama: (Even more confused) No, why?

Rena: We put poison in it, you were supposed to die! (sob)

Kurama: Thanks, I really needed to know that. Besides, this doesn't even taste like water. (Points to his glass)

Rena: What? What's it taste like?

Kurama: Kinda like…seasoning.

Rain: So…why isn't Kurama dead?

Rena: Wait, if that wasn't the poison, where is the little dude?

Everyone except the three and Granny: (Bites chicken)

Rain: I don't know, but guess what I have! (Pulls out 'seasoning' from pocket)

Rena: Hey…that's…

Everyone except the three and Granny: (Collapse and die)

Granny: Huh? Is it napping time already? (Sleeps)

Rain: What? What happened?

Rena: Yup, just as I suspected.

Kurama: (Thinking) I'm glad that Rena-chan tried to kill me, 'cause it actually saved me! (Evil laugh)

Rain: What's with Kurama? He's twitching. (Poke, poke)

Rena: (Shrug) He probably went mental, finally!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Random Fan Fic (Part 1)**

**By, yours truly, Rain-Chan (--)**

**Anime: Variety**

**Summary: A transformed version of the original script-formatted story. Written by Rain Meganime and Rena Kuroyama, edited by Rena Kuroyama.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a show…nope, not yet…**

**Warning: This may have spoilers for some shows, MAJOR Ooc-ness, and most definitely, character-death.**

**Day 3**

Rain sat down with Kurama and told him what happened. (And the fact that she didn't like any of those peoples any ways.) Rena got the lovely duty of burying all the dead people.

Rain: (to Rena) Kurama's kinda cute, why do you hate him so much?

Rena: I dunno… (Thinks heavily) My mommy said he is a bad influence…

Rain: (really confused, looking up into space) and, since when do you listen to what your mother has to say?

Rena: Good point! (Really happy all of the sudden) I'm a bad influence for even myself, and so are you!

Rain: (Really slow) I don't know what you just said… but it seems to be good… CAN ME AND KURAMA BE FRIENDS?

Rena: …. Something tells me that you…. (Rain blush) OH! IT'S PROBABLY NOTHING!

Kurama, Rain, and Rena all are friends now. They hang out all the time. Hao is still in the hospital because of Kurama on Day 2. Hao got tired of waiting for his wounds to heal so he destroyed the hospital and everyone in it.

Edward: Hey, Al, when do you think we get out of this desert? (Looks around, dehydrated) WATER!

Alphonse: Brother wake up! (Shakes the dreaming Edward.)

Edward: (Wakes up) huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**A Random Fan Fic (Part 1)**

**By, yours truly, Rain-Chan (--)**

**Anime: Variety**

**Summary: A transformed version of the original script-formatted story. Written by Rain Meganime and Rena Kuroyama, edited by Rena Kuroyama.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a show…nope, not yet…**

**Warning: This may have spoilers for some shows, MAJOR Ooc-ness, and most definitely, character-death.**

**Day 4**

Mustang was giving Edward an important mission, when Rena and Rain ran in the room. (They were, unfortunately, wearing mini skirts.) Rain was invited by her older cousin, Riza.

Mustang: (Big heart eyes) what are to beautiful ladies like yourselves doing in my office?

Edward: (Big tear drop thingy) I'm… not a lady, but it's nice to know you think I'm… beautiful…

Mustang: (adoring Rain and Rena)

Rena: WTF is this guy's deal?

Rain: (Informs Rena as if she knows the guy) He's desperate.

Edward: (thinks-WTF tear drop thingy)

Riza: LIEUTENANT COLONEL ROY MUSTANG! GET OFF MY COUSIN AND HER FRIEND!

Mustang: (Suddenly very serious) Sorry about that little ladies (holds Rain's hands) It was really wrong of me to do that to you pretty girls.

Rain: (Tear-drop thingy) no really, it's no problem at all. (Flinching)

Mustang: (Turns to Riza) see, she likes me… (Holds Rain closer) I mean (Goes really close to her face) who can resist me?

Rain: (Scared out of her mind. Mutters to Rena) Help me, help me, help me, pleeeease!

Rena: (Giggles at Rain's troubles)

Rain: (Looks at Mustang) don't you think you're a bit close?

Mustang: (Whispers) not close enough… (Suddenly steps back and put his hands at his family jewels) OWWW, RIZA, WTF!

Riza: I warned you, colonel. (Rain runs over to Riza and hides behind her, freaking out.)

Edward: (Yawns) I'd love to stick around and chat… but I have a life! (He starts to walk out the door, whistling with his hands behind his head.)

Mustang: (Back to Business) Edward, get over here!

Edward: (freaks out) what do you want, Mustang! (Glare)

Mustang: I have an important mission for you.

Rain: (Whispers to Rena) you know, he's really cute when he's all serious and not up close…

Rena: (Freaks out, whispers) who's he?

Rain: Roy, duh! (Shouts out, all perky)

Everyone: (Stares at the girls not Riza)

Rena/Rain: Uhh…

A loud buzzer went off and called Riza into another room.

Rena: She thinks...mmm! (Mouth gets covered by Rain's hand)

Rain: That there's nothing fun around here! (Sigh to self)

Mustang: (Very sexy) then why did you say my name?

Rena: SHE THINKS YOU'RE HOT!

Rain: (Death glare) I hate you…

Rena: (Grin) I hate you too!

Mustang: (Suddenly goes perverted again) So, milady, would you like to go out sometimes?

Rain: (Suddenly very disgusted) Run! (Starts to run away)

Rena: Don't worry; I'll keep your boyfriend safe!

Rain: (Stops running) Excuse you… (Death Glare)

Rena: ….Well he did ask you out….

Mustang: (Walks over to Rain, who's cornered into a wall) So, what do you say?

Rain: (Points behind Mustang) I say, where is that one kid… Edward? I think… I dunno, he was short, though….

Mustang: (Turns around. Sees no Edward, but an angry Riza.)

Rain/Rena: (Runs out of the building)

A loud smacking noise, followed by a loud painful scream.


End file.
